The Best Valentine's Day Ever!
by Laura and Amber
Summary: There are three worst things you can do with romance. 1 Make things look like last-minute, 2 get the wrong idea, 3 give a valentine to the WRONG person. Montenny, Phinbella, Ferbnessa, mentions of BufordxBrigitte and Baljinger.
1. Chapter 1

It's a universal fact that love is unpredictable. It's also a universal fact that love is often found with hope. There's also a universal fact that states that love is blind. A phrase that means in this situation, to love someone without them realizing it. Or to take a liking to someone without them knowing anything about it. A secret. A secret, that is determined to be discovered on one fateful day by six people. A secret of love.

Phineas Flynn. A happy ten year-old inventor, was busy as usual on that cold Saturday morning. While last year's Summer blast had its share of memories, the colder school days proved themselves to be eventful as well. Especially on the weekends for this young genius and his step-brother. Whom, speaking of, was now walking into the room, grabbing his coat off the bed as he watched his brother hunched over the desk in their bedroom.

"Um.. Phineas?", Ferb asked, earning the other's attention. "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh! Happy Valentine's Day, Ferb.", Phineas smiled as he usually did. "Sorry I didn't get up sooner. Anyway, I'm working on Isabella's valentine. I already got the others made and passed out. Here's yours."

He passed a simple card to his brother who took it politely with a smile.

"Mom made pancakes?", Phineas asked, earning a nod. "Sweet! Tell her I'll be down in a minute. I'm almost done."

"So... Nothing exciting planned for the holiday?", Ferb continued, getting a curious glance. "Anything about helping Baljeet or Buford?"

"Um. No. Baljeet's busy with some..'secret admirer' or something. And Buford's on a date with Brigitte.", Phineas said. "You're chatty today, Ferb. What's up?"

Ferb simply shrugged, resuming his quiet ways. He walked out as Phineas returned to his project and began his walk down the hall. Taking a glance at his watch, he hastened his pace and slid down the railing on the stairs to really get moving. He didn't want to be late. As he ran out the door, quickly saying he was gone to the mall, he tore down the street as fast as his feet could carry him, glancing only at Isabella's house when he first stepped out.

In her bedroom, Isabella was hard at work herself. With the day being Valentine's day, she knew that aside from Christmas, it was her one and only chance at telling Phineas how she felt about him. Since her shot was blown at Christmas, she wasn't going to be deterred from this holiday.

'It HAS to be perfect. Tell him everything I've always.. Okay well not EVERYTHING. I'll sound obsessive. But this Valentine is DEFINITELY going to tell Phineas I LOVE him. Not friendship love. REAL love.', she thought to herself as she began to cut out the heart. 'He HAS to know! And then we can go on through the rest of the school year happily in love and have a blast in the Summer!'

That is...so she hoped. But as she finished making the base of the valentine's day card, her large red heart, she looked around curiously as something came to her attention.

"Hey.. Where's Ginger?", she asked her sleeping dog. "She was supposed to make these with me."

Ginger Hirano, however, was far from caring about making paper Valentines as she waited nervously at the doors to a restaurant. All the other girls in the scout-troupe had laughed at her and said she was in the wrong, but she was willing to prove it false. And was going to get her chance at it right about now. Ginger smiled and relaxed a bit as she saw Baljeet wander about the streets, trying to find something and glancing down at a sheet of paper in his hand once in a while. When he saw the restaurant and saw Ginger, surprise, was the only word a brainiac like him, could use to describe it.

* * *

_There's another couple that's gonna appear later on in this fanfic, but it's a crack pairing and I wanted it to be a surprise. No. It's NOT Perryshmirtz. Doof is not involved in this in ANY way. *GASP!* So get it out of your mind right now. XD If anyone wants to ask where we got this couple from, I'll say this. Amber got it off the clothe's line._

_Amber: No I'LL say this! Normalcy is a setting on the washing machine. It has NOTHING to do with the rest of the laundry! XD  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb finally managed to make it to the valentine-themed mall, gasping for air as he leaned against the door. He tugged off his hot scarf and stumbled over to the nearby food court before collapsing into a chair and catching his breath.

'I have GOT to find that starter-remote..', he noted to himself, knowing a car ride would be much faster and easier than running all the way there in weather unfit for bicycles.

A few months ago, when the Christmas Shopping mayhem was underway, Ferb had finally seen her again. He hadn't seen her since last Summer when he and his brother traveled the world. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was also busy shopping. He couldn't stop watching her all throughout the shopping trip whenever she was an in eyesight. And since then he had kept a close record of when she would be there and when she wouldn't. Today, fortunately, was a day she would normally make an appearance. And this time, Ferb was ready. Ever since Paris, he had kept the rose he bought for her and never got to give. While Phineas had been busy with another project one day, he had created a quick elixir for the rose too. It protected the rose against wilting. Against the weather. No matter what, it wouldn't be destroyed. And it had fully bloomed by the point. And so has his love for her and he wasn't going to back down for even Phineas. And since Ferb wasn't one to talk, especially when on the spot, he also wrote a note explaining his feelings for her to go with it. After catching his breath, Ferb looked about the food court, wondering if she was there. He saw her finally. A bit to the farther side of him. He quickly scooped his things up. Got the rose ready. And began to head over. Every step making his heart beat faster and harder. If he could just manage to at least get her attention. To get the chance to tell her how he felt. But as he walked closer, just a couple of yards away now, all of a sudden his next footstep made his heart stop as he saw someone else join her at the table. Another boy. He sat down next to her, she smiled, they talked and as Ferb watched, she even laughed. She already had someone else.

"Knock it off, Gary.", she laughed as she nudged him playfully.

"Seriously, just because you have someone for Valentine's Day, doesn't mean you need to go trying to cheer me up. I shouldn't be sulking like this. It's just..."

She sighed a bit, shaking her head. But that's when she noticed Ferb and that was when Ferb noticed that as he stared in shock, his feet were still slowly moving towards her! When their eyes met, he started to turn away but Vanessa was already coming up.

"Ferb!", she quickly got out of the chair only to increase the rapidly growing blush of embarrassment on the young boy who started to break into a run as he heard the chair. "Ferb! Wait!"

Ferb felt his heart beat wildly as he continued to run. If she was with someone, on a date, what reason had he to be there suddenly saying he loved her? The entire situation would be a horrible mess the way he imagined it. He couldn't face her now. Not if she had a boyfriend. Not on Valentine's Day! But the girl proved to be fast and Ferb, for a moment, silently cursed his naturally green hair for making him stand out in the crowd as she followed him, hot on his trail. Vanessa, however, was not only surprised to see Ferb again, but also curious why he would be walking up to her, as if mesmerized by something with a rose in hand, and then turn on his heels and run! Was there something he had to say? But if he did, why did he run? Why does he think he can hide in the crowded mall after coming to obviously see her? What was his full name? Granted, the last wasn't exactly at the front of her mind but it did fly by as she continued to chase him, the crowd around both getting thicker and thicker. Finally Vanessa squeezed past a couple of people and looked about to find that while Ferb was easy to spot, he had finally managed to disappear. And oddly enough, her heart sank knowing this. Did it become hopeful, seeing him there? Whatever the case was, she sighed and leaned against one of the pillars that held up the high ceiling, left to only ponder these questions.


	3. Chapter 3

_CRACK PAIRING! 8D_

* * *

Elsewhere, other questions were buzzing about a young girl's mind. Jenny Brown walked briskly down the sidewalk, hopeful that her plans would go right. Since the start of the new school year, a new boy had moved into the neighborhood. His name was Vale Kohnor. He had proven himself to be fast on his feet but he hadn't joined in any sports at school. What he had joined in though, was one of Jenny and several other student's protest against the cafeteria's mystery meat once the mystery was revealed. He had proven to be quite the flower child as herself and it only made sense Jenny was dieing to meet him today. And now was her chance. She clutched the letter tighter in her hand. If Valentine's Day had been just the day before she would've slipped it into his locker but being too scared to ask him out herself and finding the day was in fact Saturday, Jenny had no choice. She slipped into the restaurant she had seen him eat at before. It wasn't long before she spotted him some yards away, sitting at a booth with a salad in front of him, happily chewing away. She was so lost as she stared at this perfect guy, this man she had strongly admired, it wasn't until the waitress tapped her shoulder did she blink and finally look over.

"Can I help you find a seat, ma'am?", the waitress asked.

"Oh. Oh um.. Actually, would you mind giving that boy over there this letter?", she asked, holding out the envelope and pointing across the room.

The woman's eyes followed Jenny's finger and then looked back with a nod and a smile. Jenny handed the letter over and was quickly out on her way, her face becoming red with excitement, anxiety, and love. Fate had an uncanny way, however, to misinterpret directions. Just to the booth behind the hippie Jenny had meant the letter to, Monty Monogram sat hunched over his mug of coffee as he tried to concentrate on the cross-word puzzle given to him. A good secret agent needed to decode clues but it was the one thing he failed at. Constantly. And with the depression of having no girlfriend once again this lonely holiday season, Monty began to feel hopeless in all causes. He had gotten used to the holidays. To love-life in general. Yes he had dated before Vanessa. And each girl was doomed to the same fate. They learned too much of his family. Too much of his job. They had to lose their memory. And sadly, most wanted to. But it didn't help him in this situation. The only thing that did help to lift his mood, was the odd letter the waitress handed him along with his bill. When he looked up curiously she simply gave a polite smile and walked off. Monty thought for a moment if the letter came from her but over-looking the writing on the envelope and the lettering on the bill, he knew it was different. He opened it up and read over it curiously.

"To my secret love,

I've been too nervous to tell you this in person, but I've always admired what you've done. I hope you won't find me silly of saying this but since the start of the year, I've been hoping we could get together and hopefully become something...close. I hope to see you in the park to hear your decision this afternoon.

Signed, Your Secret Admirer"

It was obvious a lot of thought had been put into the simple note. Eraser shavings and faded pencil marks were still visible between the neatly written letters. Monty tried to make out some of the rough draft of the letter but the questions that he really could only ask was who could've possibly meant this for him? And how much of him did they know? If he wanted answers, whoever this person was, was expecting him at the park that afternoon. He checked his watch, saw it was already past 11, scooped up his crossword, left the pay, and headed out, unsure of what on earth was awaiting him.

* * *

_Laura: Due to an error, and by error I mean AMBER..._

_Amber: Sorry! My bad._

_Laura: The chapters had been confused. Horribly confused._

_Amber: Again I must apologize. I was excited-_

_Laura: So here's the REAL chapter three. Montenny. (To heck with Montessa!) Hope you enjoy._

_Amber: Isn't it chapter 4 now?_

_Laura: IS it?_

_Amber: ... O_o?_


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella skipped happily to the Flynn-Fletcher's house, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She was let in, told Phineas was upstairs, and quickly made her way up, her smile and excitement growing with each step she took. Once in the bedroom, Phineas was still working hard at the desk.

"Hey, Phineas!", she said happily.

The sudden sound of her voice made Phineas jump a foot in the air before whirling around and standing up to block his project in surprise.

"Oh! Isabella!", he said quickly. "Um. Whatcha doin here?"

Isabella couldn't help but giggle at this as she came in, holding out the valentine and saying, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Her face turned pink as Phineas took the heart-shaped card, looked it over and then smiled back at her. The simple action slightly deflated her attitude but it changed as he began to speak.

"Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day to you too.", he said, pulling out his mysterious project.

What he pulled out made Isabella jump back with a shriek of terror. Phineas was quick to explain though as he handed it over.

"It's not real!", he said, pointing at the mechanical heart that thumped timely in his hand. "It's fake. I mean, yeah. It LOOKS like a real heart. A human heart, y'know? But it's just a machine. It looks and acts real, but it's just metal. Go ahead. Touch it."

Isabella only stared at the small mound of metal for a moment before gingerly reaching out and gently tapping it. She stroked a finger across and found that it was, indeed, metal.

"I've been working on it all morning. Happy Valentine's Day.", Phineas said, cheerfully as he placed it in her hands.

The young girl's eyes wouldn't leave the heart. It beated contently in her hands, pulsating while doing so and after a moment, her eyes finally lifted up to the beaming young inventor who was obviously waiting for her normally given praise. But that wasn't the case.

"...I can't believe you!", she finally said, as her surprised face turned into a scowl.

Phineas's own expression changed as he blinked cluelessly at her, "...What?"

"I can't believe you!", she said again, louder this time. "I can't believe you're that dense!"

Phineas couldn't help but be shocked as he took a step back, a hurt expression crossing his face.

"D-dense?", he asked quietly.

"YES! DENSE!", the girl shouted at him. "All year long- From the moment we first met, Phineas Flynn, I've been trying to tell you I love you! But you've always been so oblivious to me! To my attempts! I asked if you thought if I was cute and just resorted to science and logic and facts! I asked you to the movies and you go and morph with your brother or put me off till you finished a stupid robot dog! I wanted to dance with you, ROMANCE. Phineas! ROMANTIC DANCE and you bring your brother along like I could really dance with TWO guys at once! No matter what I say or do you always ignore me! I'm sick of it! I knew you were dense but I didn't think that today, of ALL days out of the year, the most romantic day of all, you would be SO dorky you would ACTUALLY make a human heart to pass out as valentines! What's with that?! That's not romantic! That's disgusting! Yes, I can roll in the mud, get oily, and sweat to death and not mind but I AM a girl and a hunk of metal fashioned to look like a human heart is just flat out DISGUSTING, Phineas!"

Phineas only listened, his eyes wide with surprise at the outburst. Hurt by what he's done and caught up in her rage, tears swelled up into Isabella's eyes and flew from her face as she ran out of the room. The young boy wanted to speak, to say something, but as he saw her left, he only sighed and hung his head.

'Give her time.', was all Phineas could say to himself. 'Give her time.'


	5. Chapter 5

As Vanessa leaned against the pillar, she looked down at the rose. It really was beautiful. Like he just plucked it from a special garden. It's bright, blood red petals and dark green stem. She noticed the letter attatched to it and opened it up, curious of what it had to say.

"Dear Vanessa,  
From the moment we crossed paths in Blueprint Heaven I knew that it was real and as we continued to meet throughout the course of the Summer, my feelings would never give up. I knew that I loved you and I'm hoping to finally have a chance to tell you that now. To finally express the passion I've had for you. My only reason for not saying it myself, or saying it sooner, was from being shy. Hard to imagine from a boy that's openly giving advice to you, but it's true. I planned on saying so in Paris with the rose attached to this letter but it seems only now would I have had the chance. Being only a ten year-old boy, I hope you would understand my feelings are not false and that you can over-look the age difference between us.

Sincerely yours, Ferdinand Fletcher."

The first thought, stupidly to come to her mind after finishing the letter was, 'THAT'S his full name?'

But as she read over the letter again, knowing the name didn't really mean as much as the rest, she felt her heart thump hard in her chest. She had been without a boyfriend since the blow up at Steam Noir and when she hoped for one, Ferb was the one to appear. Just as he appeared when she hoped for someone to listen and understand her in France. Just as he appeared when she hoped for help at the mall. Ferb was always there for her and had always loved her. While she dismissed him during her search for the infinionite. While she raved on about her father. He loved her just the same. And even to this day. But why did he leave so suddenly? He couldn't have been THAT shy.

'Gary.', she finally understood. 'Gary sat down with me before Ferb got there. Oh man, I've GOT to find him now!'

She stood back up and looked about the mall, wondering where on earth she would start to find him if he was even there at all. As her eyes gazed about the shops lined up so neatly, they fell onto a sight that brought up a funny memory. The ball pit.

_'"Your name is Ferb?"'_

_'"Yes. It's short for..oh here it is."'_

She was wondering if she was just being stupid as she walked over and peered into the colorful balls. With a slight moment of hesitation, she reached in, wondering if Ferb was hiding underneath them. But seeing as her hand couldn't find a trace of the boy within arm's length, she looked about, hoped no body was watching and climbed in herself.

'Maybe I am being crazy.', she thought as she searched about the colorful balls, trying to find Ferb. 'But doesn't love make people do crazy things? But what will I say if I DO find him? Do I love him? Does he actually love me? What happens if I actually DID find him... Ferdinand Fletcher?'

As she brushed balls aside and reached far down into the pit, there was the touch of something soft and then the feel of movement and all in a split second, Ferb jumped back out of the balls, surprised of someone touching below his arms and nervous about being tickled.

Their eyes met and for a moment, tension grew in the young boy, embarrassed about being sensitive to touching, to be in the ball pit, about what she might have thought about him after reading the letter. But Vanessa just stared at him, unsure of what to think. His face was bright red. He seemed so nervous. But he said he loved her. And she couldn't really blame him for being like this. After a moment, she stepped closer, coming down to his height.

"...Why did you run?", she asked.

"...Cause I thought you were with someone else..", he admitted quietly.

The teenager surprised Ferb as she smiled and shook her head slightly and said, "My friend, GARY...is gay."

He hadn't noticed exactly how nervous he was until his shoulders dropped and his eyes grew wide with surprise. The action made her chuckle a bit before becoming serious and holding up the letter.

"Did you mean this?", she asked, hoping it was true and was happily not disappointed with his nod.

Her smile widened a bit and for once, he smiled back, happy to see her not laughing at him. For not saying he was crazy. Vanessa had wondered if people would see her in a ball pit with a ten year-old and thought her silly looking, but now it didn't matter. Even as she closed her eyes as well as the gap between the two and kissed him, what other's thought didn't matter. Ferb gave into her touch, kissing back, and could feel his heart leap for joy as he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment more. Nothing had to be said. Nothing had to be proven. It was just as simple as that. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and Ferb leaned forward to touch their foreheads together.

"Happy Valentine's Day.", he said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny waited anxiously in the park and even though she was sitting down, if she tested herself and proved it to be wrong, she still felt her entire body shake. It rattled with each uneasy beat of her heart as she looked about for the 10th time impatiently. What if she was wrong? What if Vale was a jerk and she was making a terrible mistake? She saw someone walk by through the park, seemingly lost, but settled with knowing it wasn't who she was waiting for. Just another teenage boy with a weird unibrow who was probably older than Vale, judging by how tall he was compared to her. The boy looked about the park, looked down at a scrap of paper in his hand, saw the bench Jenny was sitting at, and decided to wait with her as well. He knew he was a bit early for noon. But after some while of sitting there in silence, looking about the park, Jenny figured the least she could do was ask why someone would sit right next to her when she was obviously waiting.

"...Hi.", she said finally, catching him a bit off guard. "I'm Jenny."

"..Monty. Nice to meet you.", he said, shaking hands with her.

"Are you waiting for someone?", she asked.

"Actually yeah. I got this letter saying to meet someone here.", he said, glancing down at the folded letter in his hand. "Figure she'd show herself when she sees me."

"Yeah. I understand that.", Jenny nodded. "I'm waiting for someone too."

"Well that's a coincidence.", Monty chuckled. "Planning on a nice Valentine's day?"

"If he shows up in time.", Jenny smiled a bit. "Otherwise it'd be a waste of this perfect day, just sitting around."

"Yeah, I know how that is.", he agreed. "It is oddly nice outside for Winter."

"Well you just open right up, huh?", she chuckled. "Meant to only ask why you were sitting there and now we're just off and talkin' about the weather."

Monty merely shrugged, "What better thing to do while waiting other than to have a decent conversation?"

Surprised by the thought and the sense it made, Jenny soon found herself engaged in quite the conversation with this stranger. He liked music, was trained to be an acrobat but never cared for the venue as opposed to working with animals and lived up to his word. She loved animals, art, was told to have skill in the kitchen and was easy to make laugh. Either that or the story of how his dad botched dinner when Mom was gone to visit family was just that funny. Before the other knew it, time had passed and they were still at it when Jenny finally sighed, trying to relax from a fit of laughter and looked back through the park. Her expression quickly changed to confusion as she bit her lip.

"...You know what's weirder?", she asked. "I've heard of fashionably late, but it's like the guy I'm waiting for never got my letter."

"Oh yeah.. That is weird.. And I haven't seen this secret admirer either.", he said, opening up the letter, looking down at it, and then glancing at his watch to make sure what time it was.

Jenny became curious and looked over his arm to only have her eyes become larger than dinner plates and to suddenly back up with gasp of shock. Monty looked over in slight confusion.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Th-that's MY letter to, Vale!", she exclaimed, her face becoming bright red.

Monty blinked a bit, surprised by the discovery. He looked down at the letter and then back at her, still confused.

"Wait.. I got your letter by mistake?", he asked.

"Apparently! I asked a waitress to give the letter to a guy at Better Panda and she must've thought it was for you!"

It was Monty's turn to blush as the idea came clear. He had honestly thought someone had loved HIM and mistook whoever this mystery woman to be for a flower child. A girl that could never love him. Not for working with Owca, a branch of the government. He quickly mumbled an apology, handed over the letter, and began to walk away when Jenny suddenly felt an odd tug at her heart.

"W-wait! Where are you going?", she asked

"I.. I'm sorry, Jenny. You're a great girl, but I'm obviously not your type.", Monty said, hoping to get away quickly. "Y-you just said you wanted someone else."

"Well hey, I didn't say that today was a complete waste.", she said, quickly wondering why on earth she was wanting to say this.

It's like all of a sudden, in the span of the time they had spent together, Vale, quickly became less important. But now, having found someone that was actually pretty amazing to be with, this guy was walking away from her! And as quick as the discovery of the misleading letter, she didn't want to see this go. Monty wasn't entirely sure what to think. Yes, he had skimmed over his job but if he spent more time with her, the truth was bound to be revealed. And everytime a hippie found out about the OWCA, there was always a protest that was followed closely by a mind-wipe. It's how he's lost his other girlfriends. When they found out he worked for an organization that fought freaks, they WANTED to forget about him. And Monty didn't want to see that go away just yet so he was trying to protect something that had quickly become very dear to him.

"Monty, why are you suddenly leaving?", she asked, walking up to him.

"Cause you were wanting to spend today with someone else.", he said. "I don't exactly want to ruin your holiday."

"Yeah but you're not spending it with ANYBODY.", she said, trying to face him though he kept turning away. "And who said you're not my type?"

"Because I'm just not, okay?", he argued, finally looking her in the eye with a glare. "I already know enough about you to safely say that even if you lost interest in this Vale guy, I'm not your type and it wouldn't work out."

"Try me.", she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm a cop.", he admitted, making her eyes grow wide and her arms fall to her side. "...basically. Government. You're a hippie. Two things that constantly fight. Romeo and Juliet's just fiction. I've tried things like this before, it doesn't work."

Granted, dating an evil man's daughter wasn't the same as dating a hippie but Monty did have a point whether Jenny knew the last girlfriend or not. But the problem was that Jenny was already unlike other hippies. She didn't smoke weed. She didn't want to share everything. She was smarter than that.

"...You're telling me the truth?", she asked, making sure she understood right.

"Basically.", he shrugged. "If I gave you the whole deal, your memory would be erased."

The idea, of course startled her as she cringed a bit.

"What-?"

"Jenny, I'm just trying to look out for you. If we got together, you'd find out too much. Your life would be in danger. Not just your memory, your LIFE. And I've seen too many girls forget about me. I'm just trying to protect you, alright?", he said, ending with a sigh and looking off. "I don't mind being...just friends.."

There was a tone of pain as he spoke the last sentence and Jenny was quick to find it, but she didn't feel deterred. Granted, the idea of being placed in a life-threatening relationship DID sound uneasy and somewhat crazy, so why couldn't she just drop it at that?

"Monty..", she said, reaching up a hand to turn his face towards hers. "Your job doesn't make up who you are."

He blinked for a moment, surprised by the statement, but it alone didn't compare to the kiss he suddenly received. Granted, he was about two heads taller than she was, but she managed to reach up and once the action registered in his mind, he returned it, unable to care about anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella had stormed into her bedroom and threw the metal heart onto the pillow. It was heartbreaking and it was embarrassing for what had happened. All these years she had tried so darn hard to get it into Phineas' thick skull. Finally, today. The ONE day out of the entire year. The one time she decided to be bold and tell him, and he didn't even read the darn thing! He didn't even looked excited to get one! She felt like an idiot for having wasted so much time on him and the tears conveyed the emotion. She rested her head in her arms as she sobbed at the desk. The one and only boy she could ever love, she ever had loved, and she had finally found it pointless. She had beated her head against the wall for far too long and had finally discovered the blood that dripped from it. She couldn't tell how long she spent the time, weeping hopelessly into her arms. She loved him, she hated him, she wanted to rip down everything about Phineas she had in her room, she wanted to hug the doll-version she made of him and continue to say that maybe he'll understand at a later date. But as the love-sick girl continued in these thoughts, her sobbing calming down into hiccups, she had noticed something odd about the room. It was quiet. Very quiet. Not that it was a bad thing but it was odd. She walked over to her stereo, deciding to put on a CD instead when there suddenly was a noise. A thumping sound. She turned about, wondering where it came from when she saw the heart sitting on her bed. The thumping it caused was slow and quiet. She decided to throw it away, finding it of no use, but as she got closer something even weirder began to happen. The beating became faster. If she hadn't known better, the closer she got, the faster the beat was.

'Probably heat-sensitive.', she thought as she picked it up, the heart beating fast and furiously.

Wanting to test the theory just for the sake of her curiosity, she sat it down near the vent in her room and backed away. The beating slowed down and by the time she reached the other end of her room, it had stopped entirely.

'...people sensitive?', she thought, knowing the idea sounded off but also keeping in mind the heart's creator.

She picked it up, the heart beating in her hand like a warm butterfly, fluttering about. In the kitchen, Vivian was happily reading a book while sipping her coffee, her back to the door. Perfect chance for Isabella to test her theory. She quietly walked in the kitchen, casually sat the heart on the table nearby, and quickly walked back out and waited by the door. The heart stopped the moment she was far away. It stopped. Dead cold. It stopped when she was away from it.

'It's locked onto me.', she deducted. 'The heart stops beating when I'm gone. Phineas' heart...'

In that instant, it became clear what was so special about this heart and it suddenly caused fear to seize her.

"PHINEAS' HEART STOPPED WITHOUT ME!", she suddenly exclaimed, making her mother jump in fright.

She quickly ran across the kitchen, snatching up the heart and holding it close as tears fell. The heart beated happily close to her.

"Isa, darling, is everything alright?!", her mother exclaimed, seeing her daughter had yelled and was now on the floor crying.

"I broke it! I broke Phineas' heart!", she whimpered. "I-I need to fix this!"

Without waiting for her mother, Isabella quickly stood up and headed out the door, not bothering to grab her coat on the way, and tied a ribbon around the heart's looped about ventricles and tied it up as a necklace. The heart beated for her, only her, whenever she was close. Like Phineas'. And she broke it when she yelled at him! She was the dense one!

Phineas was still in his room, sprawled across his bed as he looked into a box. A box he had normally hidden behind his bed. A box that even Ferb and Perry didn't know about.

"Heh... 'You are my sunshine'..", Phineas read off the valentine he had received from Isabella some years ago.

He looked through the rest that laid in the box. All of them were from Isabella. All throughout the years. He couldn't help but smile seeing a couple from their earlier years. Just then he heard footsteps in the hallways and quickly sat the valentine back and pushed the box back behind the bed as Isabella came into the room. He stood, alarmed to see her there. Her eyes wide and tear-filled as she clutched to the heart around her neck. They stared for a moment before she quickly flung her arms around him, crying apology after apology.

"I-I didn't know! I'm sorry!", she sobbed.

"Isabella.. Isabella..", he tried to break through though she continued. He finally pulled her away to look at her face, wiped away a few tears and smiled understandingly. "I knew you'd figure it out."

Her eyes shimmered with tears and after a moment, she quickly leaned forward, catching him in a fervent kiss which he gently returned.

"Happy Valentine's day.", he whispered quietly as they continued to hug.

"I love you."


End file.
